


There's a first time for everything

by SpikedCoffee



Category: The Batman (Cartoon 2004)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpikedCoffee/pseuds/SpikedCoffee
Summary: He felt naked. The last time someone had seen him like that had been months ago, during his most recent stay at Arkham.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Edward Nygma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	There's a first time for everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malachiical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malachiical/gifts).



Edward scoffed as he stepped out of the shower and took a look at the clothes he had gotten from Joker. His own costume had been ruined beyond repair between the scuffle with Batman and the bombs that Joker had used to cover their escape, and while he kept a spare or two around at his own place, they had had been in a hurry to lose Batman, and the warehouse that Joker was using as a hideout had been closer — after firmly turning down all the various circus outfits that Joker had offered him, all that had been left had been a red and white cardigan that was a little too big on him, and a pair of purple pants that fit slightly better but were not any less flashy.

It wasn’t often that he stayed the night, and it was even rarer that he found himself in the need to borrow anything, but surely once or twice should have been enough for Joker, who had entire crates full of useless things that had struck his fancy lying around, to bother keeping some clothes in a smaller sizer.

Part of Edward had the suspicion that it was on purpose. Either he gave in and left some of his own clothing with Joker, therefore acknowledging that this _thing_ they had would keep happening with enough frequency to make that a necessity, or he kept parading around wearing Joker’s clothes.

* * *

“Looking fine, Eddie.”

Joker put two fingers in his mouth and whistled in his direction as he walked into the makeshift living room. Edward ignored the gesture while he headed towards the couch where Joker was watching some trashy television show or another, and he grabbed the remote as soon as Joker scooted over to make space for him.

It was only when he changed the channel that he realized how little resistance Joker had actually put up, and the subsequent lack of any attempt to sneak an arm around his shoulders or his waist made him turn to the side to see what was happening. Joker hadn’t said anything because he was too busy staring right at him with a huge grin on his face, the kind usually reserved for when he was up to something, and when their eyes met, it only got bigger.

Edward touched his face and felt nothing. _Ah_.

His mask was back in the bathroom along with the rest of his clothing, and while Joker actually did have make up lying around, he had been so beat when he finished getting dressed that the thought of putting anything else on had completely slipped his mind.

He felt naked. The last time someone had seen him like that had been months ago, during his most recent stay at Arkham.

“Whatever you’re thinking— ”

He didn't get to finish because Joker grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into a kiss mid-sentence. Edward might have more been inclined to just go along with it if he couldn’t feel Joker laughing against his mouth, breaking the kiss with the occasional chuckle even as he slid his hands under the cardigan; instead, he ended up pushing Joker away after a moment.

“Laughing at someone sure is a _funny_ way to try to get them in the mood, Joker.”

“With how you can get about letting me see your face, I was starting to think you had something tragic under there. A face only a clown could like. Turns out, you’re not half-bad for a brainiac.”

Joker laughed again, and this time, it was Edward who interrupted with a kiss.


End file.
